The Future of the World
This is a game created by Tacosia12. Enjoy. Users (bold indicates moderator status) *'Tacosia12' (Federal Republic of Germany) *'Polandball421' (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland) *EmprorCheesecakes (Russian Federation) How To Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason. Example: Turkey invades Syria or UK builds up military and not something not within reason. Example: Vatican City invades Russia or Algeria builds 100,000,000,000,000 nukes. The order above indicates the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag that you are playing as (at size 24px), then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not take your turn, you will be skipped. If you do not check in within 10 days, your slot will be deleted. Challenges Legionnaires Oh no! The Legionnaires disease is spreading across the Atlantic Ocean FAST! Do something to protect your nation from this deadly disease before its too late! Timeline 2015 * Germany begins doing military exercises on the borders of Austria and Poland, worrying the two nations. * The UK prepares to invade former British lands in Ireland and France. * Germany decides to cut exercises next to Austria and sends a unification pact to the Austrian president, but keeps exercising next to Poland. * The UK starts with an invasion of Ireland, attacking from Belfast in the north and from the Irish Sea in the east. * Austria accepts unification and forms a Greater Germany, but keeps the Federal Republic of Germany as the official name and Germany also invades Poland. * Ireland surrenders before the conflict escalates, and so the UK annexes Ireland. * Germany decides to send Poland an ultimatum to either cede land prior to WW1, or to be destroyed. * The UK attacks France to obtain former lands. * Poland accepts the ultimatum and cedes the land. Germany also invades France to help the British. * The British Army captures Northwestern France, taking Lyon and pushing south to Bordeaux and east to Paris. * - We send forces into Ukraine, . We absorb Belarus and build up our nuclear stockpile. * Germany and Britain capture Paris and the French surrender. The Treaty of Munich is signed: France will be split in two, Corsica will be ceded to Germany and all French Overseas territories will be given to the UK. * The UK invades Belgium and forces the Commonwealth states to join the British Empire. EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped * Germany invades Denmark and Czech Republic and also reminds Russia that ex-Soviet states such as the Baltics shall not be invaded due to their EU and NATO membership. * The UK annexes Belgium and invades the Netherlands. EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped * Germany annexes Denmark and Czech Republic and invades Norway and the rest of Poland. Germany also stop all trade through the Atlantic to stop the spread of Legionnaires. * The UK captures the Netherlands and precedes to invade Iceland. They also enact strict quarantine laws to stop the spread of Legionnaires. EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped * Norway and Poland surrender and are annexed by Germany. Germany also invades Sweden and Slovakia. Luxembourg also decides to join Germany. * The UK conquers Iceland and invades Egypt, Cyprus, and Malta. EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. 2016 * Germany annexes Slovakia and Sweden and invades Hungary and Slovenia. Germany also wants to regain their colonial empire and so invade Libya and Tunisia. * The UK annexes Egypt, Malta, and Cyprus. They also send a massive force to take back former African colonies, except for Germany's that were taken by Britain.